


Où il est question de peinture, d'anges et de démons

by Incarnam



Category: Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett, Les Misérables - All Media Types
Genre: Crack, Crossover, Fix-It, Gen, Paintball, Parody
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-13
Updated: 2014-07-13
Packaged: 2018-02-08 17:55:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,288
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1950684
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Incarnam/pseuds/Incarnam
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ou comment Crowley et Aziraphale sauvèrent pleins de personnages des Misérables d'un seul coup de maître.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Où il est question de peinture, d'anges et de démons

**Author's Note:**

  * For [cy-lindric](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=cy-lindric).



> Petit OS écrit comme cadeau pour l'anniversaire de Juliette, que vous connaissez peut-être comme la géniale cy-lindric si vous traînez sur Tumblr. Joyeux anniversaire ! 
> 
> Merci de noter que je ne connais pas grand chose aux Misérables : je les ais lus en 4ème mais, mine de rien, ça commence à faire loin, et je ne suis pas dans le fandom. Alors c'est possible que vous trouviez ici du n'importe quoi. Mais en même temps, c'est du crack. Alors ya forcément du n'importe quoi.

Ce fut un Aziraphale remonté qui se présenta un beau matin de juin 1832 à la porte de l'hôtel particulier parisien de Crowley (quoi ? ce n'est pas parce qu'il est un suppôt de Satan qu'il n'a pas le droit d'avoir son petit confort). Il attendit à peine d'être annoncé par un domestique (la politesse, tout de même) pour se précipiter vers le maître de maison. S'il n'avait été un ange, il aurait probablement eut un geste violent. Ne pouvant trahir sa vraie nature, cependant, il se contenta d'afficher une expression qui se voulait moralisatrice (mais que son teint rose et ses joues rondouillardes rendaient ridicule).

 

« Que me vaut le plaisir de ta visite ? » l'interrogea un Crowley tout sourire, pas une seule seconde intimidé par le regard que lui lançait son Ennemi (avec un E majuscule).

 

« Tu sais très bien pourquoi je suis là ! » s’étouffa Aziraphale. La colère n'était pas une émotion à laquelle il était confronté souvent, et il avait du mal à se contenir. (Étonnamment, elle était souvent dirigée vers son présent interlocuteur).

 

Le démon fit mine de réfléchir, plissant ses yeux jaunes. « Hum … tu veux parler de sœur Marie Amélie du couvent des Bénédictines ? Oh, désolé, mais c'était vraiment trop facile. Beaucoup beaucoup trop facile. Voilà ce qui se passe quand on force ses enfants à prendre le voile : ils accumulent tellement de frustrations qu'ils n'ont besoin que d'un peu d'aide pour basculer. »

 

Aziraphale devint encore plus rouge. Ses yeux étaient exorbités derrière ses lunettes et ses sourcils disparaissaient sous la masse de boucles blondes qui lui couvraient la tête. Il semblait mener un terrible combat intérieur pour regagner sa contenance (ce qui était le cas, sa nature d'ange tentant d'endiguer le trop plein d'émotions humaines qui menaçaient de le submerger).

 

Ignorant la remarque sur la jeune novice (il se promit de revenir dessus quand les choses seraient moins urgentes), il parvint à balbutier : « Non ! Je te parle de l'Accord ! Tu ne l'as pas respecté ! Les Amis de l'ABC, c'était mon projet, pas le tien ! J'ai quitté Londres tout spécialement pour eux, et voilà que tu oses les induire à la violence ! Ils vont mourir par ta faute ! »

 

Crowley parut étonné de ces propos (il était, pour une fois, aussi sincère que puisse l'être un serpent) : « je ne savais pas que tu les avais pris sous ton aile ! - passe-moi le jeu de mot, c'était trop tentant – si je l'avais su, j'aurais respecté l'Accord ! Mais là … Tant de convictions, d'esprits belliqueux et farouches dans leur jeunesse … comment pouvais-je résister ? » Il prit un air condescendant. « Désolé de te dire ça, mon ange, mais tu n'as pas fait du très bon travail avec eux. Je t'ai connu plus convainquant : chez ces chers Amis de l'ABC, il ne m'a suffit que de quelques jours pour gagner leurs cœurs et brouiller leurs pensées au son de la gloire et des trompes de guerre. »

 

Aziraphale se força à retenir son souffle pour empêcher une grossièreté particulièrement laide de franchir ses lèvres.

 

Le voyant qui s'étouffait sous ses yeux, Crowley se demanda s'il devait intervenir. _Les anges peuvent-ils mourir ?_ contempla-t-il une seconde avant de se rappeler que non. Cependant, son éternel Ennemi risquait d’abîmer sa délicieuse enveloppe corporelle, que Crowley appréciait particulièrement (il avait un faible pour ce visage de poupon ayant grandi trop vite, qu'il trouvait d'un charmant ridicule). Pesant le pour et le contre pour un court instant, le démon en conclut qu'il préférait Aziraphale vivant plutôt que mort (il ne s'étendit pas trop là dessus) et décida de mettre un terme à ses souffrances (mais non ! Pas de cette manière là!).

 

« Écoute », dit-il après une profonde inspiration, « je n'aurais pas dû briser l'accord – même si, pour ma défense, je ne savais pas que tu étais concerné sur ce coup là – et je te propose de me racheter. »

 

L'ange respira à nouveau, bien qu'il garda un air suspicieux.

 

« Je veux bien t'aider à leur sauver la vie, si cela te tient tant à cœur ». Le visage d'Aziraphale s'illumina. « Mais je pensais que tu aimais les martyrs ... », ajouta précipitamment Crowley, ayant peur d'avoir fait une bonne action.

 

« Peut-être en l'an trois-cent », le corrigea son interlocuteur, « mais aujourd'hui, les gens d'En Haut trouvent ça de mauvais goût. Et je ne les contredis pas. »

 

« Bon, marché conclut » concéda le démon. « Mais une fois qu'ils sont sains et saufs, ils sont à moi. »

 

Il ne se retint pas de rire devant le regard réprobateur d'Aziraphale (qui ne parvenait qu'à lui donner un air de petit chaton triste).

 

* * *

 

 

Ce jour là, Crowley et Aziraphale inventèrent le paintball. D'autres vous diront peut-être le contraire, mais si vous aviez été là, ce jour de juin 1832, vous auriez pu apercevoir deux hommes cachés dans une ruelle entre la garde impériale et les barricades, visiblement inconscients du danger qu'ils couraient. Si vous y aviez prêté attention, vous vous seriez même rendu compte que ces deux étranges personnages agitaient leurs mains en gestes discrets, avant de contempler ce qui semblait être leur œuvre : chaque balle échangée, quel que soit le camp, s'avérait n'être qu'une bille de peinture qui finissait invariablement sa course en éclaboussant les belligérants et les rues de Paris de couleurs lumineuses (pour Aziraphale) ou sombres (pour Crowley).

 

Le démon entra d'ailleurs dans une colère mémorable quand, des années plus tard, un humain repris son idée pour la commercialiser (il descendait d'un des combattant et cette histoire de billes de peinture faisait partie de la tradition orale familiale).

 

Mais ceci est un récit pour une autre occasion. (Tout comme l'histoire de _Comment Victor Hugo préféra prétendre que tout le monde était mort afin de faire pleurer les chaumières_ et _Comment Delacroix inventa le dripping bien avant Jackson Pollock en couvrant sa_ Liberté guidant le peuple _de tâches de peintures éparses_ )

 

 

* * *

 

 

Beaucoup plus tard, une fois la bataille achevée sans gagnants ni perdants, les Amis de l'ABC se réunirent dans une taverne pour fêter leur non-victoire et le fait qu'ils étaient miraculeusement (ce qui était le cas) encore en vie. Crowley et Aziraphale les y rejoignirent, le premier ne disant jamais non à une séance de beuverie en bonne compagnie et le second juste content de retrouver la petite bande saine et sauve.

 

Enjolras était debout sur une table et haranguait ses compagnons, comme à son habitude ( _il ressemble franchement à mon ange_ , remarqua le serpent pour le énième fois). Le jeune révolutionnaire n'avait toujours rien trouvé qui puisse justifier l'immense comédie qu'il venait de vivre et s'était laissé convaincre qu'un ou deux verres l'y aiderai par un Grantaire plus éméché que coutume.

 

Aziraphale passa de groupe en groupe, se réjouissant de voir chacun vivant et de bonne humeur, allant jusqu'à accepter une pinte que lui offrit Courfeyrac. Sa colère contre Crowley s'était envolée avec la joie de leur « victoire ». Les deux Ennemis échangèrent des sourires francs à plusieurs reprises tandis qu'ils entonnaient avec les Amis de l'ABC une Marseillaise peu convaincante.

 

La fête s'étendit jusqu'aux premières lueurs de l'aube. Enjolras et Grantaire finirent par rouler ensemble sous la table. Les apercevant, Crowley jeta un coup d’œil plein d'espoir vers Aziraphale, mais l'ange était trop occupé à parler à grand renforts de gestes excités à Marcus, qui tombait de fatigue et d'ennui, pour lui prêter attention. Encore une fois.

 

Le démon soupira. Il tenta ensuite (vainement) de charmer une Eponine peu réceptive avant d'abandonner et de quitter la taverne, le soleil dans le dos, un sourire malicieux sur les lèvres.

 

(Dès que la porte se referma derrière lui, une pluie de peinture noirâtre s'abattit sur les fêtards, calmant les plus farouches et arrachant à Aziraphale un très rare grincement de dents. Seuls Enjolras et Grantaire en réchappèrent, mais juste parce qu'ils étaient occupés à d'autres choses sous leur table.)

 


End file.
